reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornwall Kerosene
Cornwall Kerosene & Tar is an oil refinery in Red Dead Redemption 2 in The Heartlands region of the New Hanover territory. The refinery itself is situated in the north-central part of the Heartlands, New Hanover. The nearby Heartland Oil Fields are one of the company's many processions. Interactions The refinery is subject to traffic from company supply trains and wagons that often pass through. Workers as well as armed guards have a dominant presence on the property and will react with hostility if the player dwells too long. Events of Red Dead Online In "Kerosene, Tar, and Greed", Samson Finch first tasks the protagonist and their posse with sneaking into the refinery and robbing several industrialists there. In order to gain entry, the outlaws take to hijacking a train destined to the factory carrying Pinkertons. Once the agents aboard have been dispatched, they assume control of the train and ride it into the factory rail-yard. While the private guards on property quickly see through the guise, the posse manages to fight them off and deal with the Cornwall executives hiding in the upstairs office before escaping the oil fields. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 During the mission "Pouring Forth Oil II", Arthur Morgan can steal an oil wagon from the refinery to use in a train robbery, although John Marston can steal the wagon instead if the player takes too long. Arthur will later help Eagle Flies and his tribe by stealing important files from the refinery. Arthur is found after he climbs down from a window, but Eagle Flies sets off an explosion nearby, catching the oil on fire and allowing him to escape. Later, Eagle Flies assaults the refinery, but him and his army of Wapiti warriors are no match for the army. They suffer a number of losses, and would've been entirely annihilated had Arthur and the gang not helped them. After Arthur is surrounded by a group of soldiers, Eagle Flies saves his life, only for himself to be mortally wounded by Henry Favours. Arthur takes Eagle Flies to Rains Fall, who watches as his son dies. By 1907, the refinery is completely abandoned. Known employees * Leviticus Cornwall - founder and owner. * Cameron Spence - vice president. * Danbury - foreman. * Cooperforth - guard * Lowe - guard Notes *A shack rests to the southwest in the settlement. On the table are the Cigarette Cards for Maud Engel and Weightlifter - William Sleicher. *At the base of the oil derrick to the northeast is the Cigarette Card for General Quincy Harris. *Southeast of the settlement is Register Rock. *The facility itself and the surrounding area are heavily guarded by security and will shoot the player on sight if he lingers around for too long. Because of this some of the collectibles that are located here may be difficult to obtain. *The upper-righthand drawer of the only desk on the ground floor of the refinery has the cheat code "KEEP YOUR DREAMS LIGHT" inscribed on it. Gallery American-fathers-ii rdr2.jpg|As it appears on loading screens Cornwallkerosene1907.jpg|The factory complex in 1907 Navigation de:Cornwall Kerosin- & Teerwerke es:Cornwall Kerosene & Tar Category:Redemption II Locations Category:New Hanover Category:Businesses